bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Venom
'''Venom' is a former Guardian of Murtua, and a member of the Head of the Spear. Biography Early Life Venom was created alongside Cortez as the Guardians of Murtua. They were supposed to guide the creation of the planet Murtua and watch over it for the Great Beings, Deccius and Yzaa. Within two years of Murtua's creation, Venom grew suspicious of the activities of an Alio named Ulreq. He wasn't convinced by his charade and Ulreq displayed to Venom a fraction of his true power. He considered an alliance with the warrior, but another Alio, Clyvæus, entered the proceedings. He asked if he could join them in an alliance, and Ulreq agreed. At some point Cortez discovered this, and the two former friends fought a great battle, one of the largest conflicts in the history of Murtua, and Cortez barely triumphed over Venom. Deccius exiled Venom to Murtua's inhabited moon, Benevus. At some point, Venom became a member of The Axis, and was considered one Xakan's finest warriors, although he fled from the final battle. ''Trial of Iron The leader of the Head of the Spear, Ulreq, used his great power to contact the exiled warrior. He was soon returned to his native planet, where the Shadow Lord spoke with the former Guardian of Murtua in the former's throne room on the island fortress of Kehtyva, to see if he would be a valuable asset for his faction to have. To prove his worth, Venom was tasked with the elimination of the Toa Liiri, along with Uteara's other two Toa, Xinlo and Kara. He was teleported to the Central City of Uteara, where a Sansta-Skakdi named Promethius greeted him and further explained their role. Venom spotted a Toa soon after, and the pair began their hunt. They found Toa Vaa speaking with the veteran Xinlo in a neighborhood a short while later. Promethius successfully rendered Xinlo unconscious, prompting the two to close in on Vaa. Soon after, Venom was quickly defeated by a single shot from the Toa Liiri of Gravity named Juthron. The impact caused by the Toa's Kanohi Pakari was enough to temporarily render the former exile unconscious. Promethius, forced to retreat by the presence of the four other Toa Liiri, ran off, stopping only to kick Venom to signal it was time to leave. The two headed north in their retreat before breaking west, and then south, in an attempt to lose their pursuers, Toa Liiri Juthron and Reizac. They managed to evade the tiring Toa, and then arrived in the Industry Reigon in order to keep an appointment that Promethius had with Governor Vīces. The three spoke for a short time, the Turaga of Earth revealing that he had allowed a possible threat to the Head of the Spear to escape. In a silent agreement, the Sansta-Skakdi slit the governor's throat, executing their incompetent ally. Venom offered to go after the escapee, but Promethius rejected the notion, suggesting they instead return to Kehtyva. On the island fortress, the Shadow Lord revealed the hour on which the attack on Uteara would begin. Methenor volunteered Promethius and Venom to finish their original task of slaying the Artæva and Liiri. After a short preparation, the two manned a small barge and began rowing towards the Eastern Beach of the Green Region. Before they could even reach shore, however, they were attacked by Gravemos, using his power over gravity to sink their vessel. Promethius expressed his disgust at the turn of events and attempted to call a truce with the Jattillian, but Venom would not have it. The Guardian of Murtua made his way to the beach and viciously attacked the giant, who felled him not long after the battle began. Promethius made an arrangement with Turaga Ujama that allowed the Sansta to escape if he agreed to slay Venom himself. Of course, it was a double cross, and Promethius escaped with Venom's unconscious body, which was tossed in a swamp a short while later. Fractures Venom was slain by Xinlo in the Great Barren after the former Guardian of Murtua ran through Kara with his sword. The Toa of Sonics in turn stabbed Venom through the neck with his Sonic Sabre. Looking in a Wrong Direction According to Gravemos, Venom's body disappeared during aftermath of the battle in the Great Barren. Iro and Ujama simply suggested the Piraka had tossed it in the ocean. Counting Down After being driven out of his body by Veltava, Xakan possessed the corpse of Venom for a short time until he could construct a new one. The Chaos Lord attacked a camp of Toa in the ruins of the Central City, unaware that Xinlo was among them. Upon seeing Venom once again, the veteran hero went into a maddened rage and shook the corpse apart with his sonic powers, permanently destroying the last traces of the ancient warrior. Abilities & Traits and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Iro.]] Venom was impatient and could become extremely jealous, often killing others to try and surpass them in skill, meanwhile his anger was a force to be reckoned with. Venom possessed several abilities including the power to control plant life to the extent of creating and controlling a large, plant creature, but only from existing flora; that is to say, he couldn't create the plant life himself. He was also able to spit a corrosive venom, as is his namesake, which could kill a foe in mere minutes, as well as control laser vision, though after its' use he would be temporarily blinded. Tools A mysterious artifact that Venom retrieved during his exile allowed him to access the Elemental Power of Shadow. The true extent of it's powers are unknown. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Venom. Appearances *War of Benevus'' (Mentioned Only) *''Trial of Iron'' *''Defeat'' *''Fractures'' *''Looking in a Wrong Direction'' (Mentioned Only) *''Counting Down'' (As a Corpse) Category:Murtua Category:Benevus Category:Guardians of Murtua Category:The Axis Category:Head of the Spear Category:Iro Category:Venom